Chacun sa voie
by LovingRed
Summary: La réalité frappe durement lorsque la guerre vient briser l'univers harmonieux d'une jeune elfe vivant des jours heureux. Que peut-on faire dans un tel cas mis à part se relever et en sortir transformé?


A/N: Bonjour, je suis un nouvel auteur sur ce site et je dois avouée que j'étais un peu appréhensive à publier cette histoire: toute critique concernant le contenu sera très apprécier.

Pour se mettre en contexte, la période où se déroule l'histoire est un peu avant la troisième guerre.

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Dans le monde turbulent qu'est celui d'Azeroth, la guerre entre les différents peuples semble s'éterniser même après tant d'années d'hostilité. Le sang de chaque race a coulé sur le sol d'une terre brisé par le chaos, la haine et la trahison. Les cris de guerre raisonnent encore et encore à travers le jour et la nuit, mettant en alerte chaque être qui a le malheur de se trouver dans les parages. Il fut un temps où les forêts luxuriantes n'abritaient aucune trace de corruption et où il faisait bon d'y vivre en harmonie. Parmi les créatures résidantes dans celles-ci, certaines dévouèrent une adoration incontestable à la déesse lunaire : des elfes qui, autrefois, battirent un empire colossal à travers le continent, dont les ruines aujourd'hui témoignent de leur histoire riche et glorieuse, résistent encore contre la menace grandissante de la horde. Ils avaient vécu et combattu durant les heures les plus sombres et, grâce à leur courage et à leur détermination, s'étaient relevés après chaque batailles, espérant à chaque fois que celle-ci fut la dernière. Pour la plupart d'entre eux, un passé lourd les hante à chaque minute du jour, leurs âmes remplis de regrets est sceptique à l'idée d'un futur paisible. Ce n'est toutefois pas le cas pour tous.

Les elfes d'un jeune âge furent épargnés des atrocités du passé et possédaient une vision plutôt innocente de ce monde. Contrairement à la plupart de ses aînés, Idelle n'avait jamais vécu une véritable perte ou combattu aux côtés de ses frères. Enfant d'un père druide et d'une mère sentinelle, elle était le fruit de leur amour et l'unique lien que sa mère possédait avec son partenaire lorsque celui-ci s'assoupissait pour une durée indéterminée, laissant son esprit parcourir les plaines du rêve d'émeraude.

La proximité que possédaient les membres de la communauté rendit un grand service à plusieurs femmes: chacun d'entre eux surveillait les enfants pendant que les mères s'en allaient patrouiller sur les routes dangereuses d'Ashenvale. Il était impossible de compter le nombre de fois où Idelle avait pleuré le départ de sa mère malgré les tentatives de consolation de ses gardiens. Pourtant, lorsque Delientha Leafsong revenait après plusieurs jours d'absences, elle se faisait accueillir par son enfant qui accourait les bras ouverts pour recevoir une étreinte tant attendue. Celle-ci fut bien sûr accordée sur le champ : la mère serra sa petite fille tendrement, sentant les petites larmes couler sur son cou. En général, le simple fait de lui raconter son excursion suffisait à cesser les larmoiements de sa fille. Ce manège se répéta durant des années, des siècles, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'elfe s'approche doucement de l'âge adulte.

Durant un après-midi tranquille, Delientha, assise sur le balcon de sa modeste maison, cessa d'écrire son rapport de patrouilleuse et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur en direction de l'auberge d'Astrannar. Grâce à l'architecture particulière des elfes, l'absence de portes et de fenêtres dans les villages permettait d'observer facilement les agir dans les maisons voisines. De son point d'observation, elle parvint à apercevoir sa jeune fille qui avait bien grandit depuis l'époque de ses pleures capricieux. Celle-ci n'était pas encore une adulte, mais il n'était pas difficile de constater qu'elle se transformait doucement en une ravissante jeune femme : ses deux tresses enfantines tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules fragiles et exposées par sa robe. Son visage, bien que juvénile, perdait de ses rondeurs d'enfant pour laisser place à la structure bien symétrique qu'arborait les femmes Kaldorei. Nombreux sont les compliments que reçus la mère sur le charme de sa jeune fille et sur leur frappante ressemblance. Delenthia passa sa main gracieuse sur sa longue chevelure tressée tout en se rappelant des bons souvenirs : elle échappa un long soupir et ses yeux se remplirent d'une lueur de nostalgie. Comme tout parent, elle espérait avoir bien éduqué son enfant afin que celle-ci soit prête à affronter le monde extérieur. Quelle voie allait-elle choisir? Serait-elle une guerrière sentinelle tout comme sa mère? Une prêtresse de la lune? Une chasseresse? Alors que son esprit fut occupé par les nombreuses possibilités qui s'offraient à sa fille, l'elfe ne prit pas attention à l'entrée soudaine d'Idelle dans la petite pièce. Celle-ci tenait un panier contenant des herbes de toutes sortes et un bouquet de fleurs dont elle respira les délicieux parfums avant de le déposer dans un vase situé sur la table de chevet. La lumière extérieure éclairait la majeure partie de la chambre d'une teinte violette tout comme le feuillage particulier de l'immense forêt. La femme sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de son enfant lui dire :

- Ishnu-ala*, mère. Comment allez-vous?

Levant la tête vers sa progéniture, Delenthia afficha un doux sourire et invita sa fille à prendre place à ses côtés. Celle-ci obéit immédiatement et s'assit sur la chaise faisant face à la sentinelle. Elle se versa une tasse de tisane encore chaude et attendit que sa mère débute la conversation: celle-ci semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui demander. Les mains jointes, l'elfe prit un moment pour choisir ses mots et commença son discourt.

- Ma chère enfant, je songeais encore à l'époque où tu pleurais mon départ. De longues années ont passé depuis et plusieurs questions hantent mon esprit.

- Êtes-vous troublé, mère? Demanda la fille sur un ton inquiet.

Voyant que ses paroles provoquaient une angoisse inutile, elle secoua la tête et prit la main de sa fille dans la sienne en la serrant doucement.

- Tu es presque une adulte, ma chère. Il serait temps de discuter de ton avenir, de ton rôle dans notre société. Dis-moi, qu'aspires-tu devenir?

La question surprit la jeune fille : elle ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêtée sur le sujet. Il est vrai qu'il commençait à être temps de réfléchir sur la question: après tout, elle ne pouvait pas dépendre indéfiniment des soins de sa mère. Même si celle-ci choisirait sans hésiter une existence à ses côtés, elle sera sans cesse encourager à voler de ses propres ailes. Pour le moment, elle préférait ne pas trop y penser : son petit univers calme et sans danger lui convenait parfaitement. Voyant que Delenthia attendait patiemment une réponse, elle hocha des épaules et détourna le regard vers l'extérieur, donnant l'impression que le sujet l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Malheureusement pour Idelle, sa mère ne comptait pas lâcher le morceau aussi facilement : elle devait encourager la jeune elfe à choisir une voie, afin que celle-ci devienne un membre utile du peuple Kaldorei. Cependant, avant qu'elle n'ajoute un argument, un hibou au plumage grisâtre et aux yeux brillants entra dans la pièce et se posa sur une vieille statue dont le bras lui servit parfaitement de perchoir. Les deux femmes se jetèrent un regard remplis de confusion avant qu'Idelle se lève pour se diriger vers cet étrange visiteur. La bête dévisagea la jeune fille, penchant sa tête d'un côté puis de l'autre de manière saccadée, comme s'il cherchait à reconnaitre ce nouveau visage. Sur sa patte gauche, un message attaché affichant le symbole des Kaldoreis capta l'attention de l'elfe. Elle dirigeant son bras doucement vers l'oiseau afin de ne pas l'effrayer : il serait malheureux que celui-ci prenne panique et décide de s'enfuir avec une lettre pouvant contenir des ordres importants pour la sentinelle. Heureusement, le calme de la jeune fille porta fruit alors que le hibou sautilla sur ce nouveau perchoir et ulula gaiement lorsqu'une main lui gratta la tête : une bonne récompense après avoir rempli sa mission. Le papier à la main, l'elfe alla se rassoir auprès de Delenthia qui déroula le papier et le lit attentivement pendant que son enfant s'occupait du rapace en lui offrant quelques biscuits qui restaient de leur goûter.

Contrairement au visage joyeux de sa fille, le regard de la sentinelle s'assombri devant les nouvelles qui lui étaient annoncées dans la lettre : deux groupes de Kaldoreis avaient disparu dans les ruines d'Eldre'Thalas*. Sa mission consistait à se rendre à Feralas et à partir à leur recherche afin de les retrouver mort ou vif. Qui sait combien de temps une telle expédition pouvait durer? A peine revenait-elle de patrouiller la forêt qu'elle devait déjà revêtir son uniforme militaire et annoncer un nouveau départ à Idelle : une chose qui pouvait s'avérer très délicate par certain moments. Même si celle-ci ne se mettait plus à pleurer comme une gamine, son regard se remplissait toujours d'un grand chagrin et malgré son sourire forcé, il était évident que chaque départ signifiait une période de grande solitude pour la jeune fille. Soudain, Delenthia songea peut-être à une solution : pourquoi n'inviterait-elle pas sa fille à l'accompagner à la forteresse Feathermoon? Après tout, elle allait bientôt atteindre un âge mature et elle semblait indécise sur son avenir : être entourer de femmes fortes et d'une ambiance structuré l'inciterait peut-être à devenir un membre respecté de l'armée des elfes. La présence d'une personne telle que Shandris Feathermoon impressionnerait surement l'indécise et celle-ci la choisirait sans aucun doute comme modèle à suivre. Oui, ceci était définitivement une bonne décision.

L'attention d'Idelle était encore complètement sur la bête alors que sa mère se dirigea vers l'armoire pour y sortir son uniforme. Elle le déposa sur le lit en le contemplant un instant : un vêtement qui lui rappellera toujours son engagement envers son peuple. Une vie dévouer à la protection des plus faibles passera toujours après celle des autres et l'idée même que la mort vienne un jour déchirer sa famille lui serra la poitrine : Idelle devait être préparée à cette possibilité, elle devait grandir et être capable d'assurer sa survie…Aussi douloureux qu'une telle pensée pouvait être, il fallait se préparer à une telle possibilité. Alors, à la grande surprise de la jeune elfe, Delenthia demanda à sa fille d'aller préparer ses bagages pour un long et périlleux voyage.

* * *

_L'univers de World of Wacraft et ses personnages appartiennent à Blizzard._

_Traduction: _

_*Ishnu-ala: Bonne fortune, bonjour_

_*Eldre'Thalas: ruines de Dire maul_

_Site de référence: Darnassian_


End file.
